Wishes
by saerusa
Summary: Kalau misalkan Hanji tidak bertanya apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh setiap anggota Scouting Legion setelah titan benar-benar musnah, Mikasa dan Armin tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa Eren punya keinginan 'itu' bersama Corporal Rivaille. Implisit Rivaille/Eren.


**Wishes**

**Shingeki** **no** **Kyojin** (**c**) **Isayama** **Hajime**

**Story** **belongs** **to** **me**.

**standard warning applied.**

* * *

Awalnya dari rasa penasaran Hanji Zoe yang berlebihan.

Iya, si Hanji satu-satunya manusia yang berani memelihara titan. Mengajak titan berbicara, menyapa titan selamat pagi setiap hari. Menangis gila karena peliharannya mati tanpa diketahui siapa pelakunya. Padahal, dalam hati, kebanyakan prajurit bersyukur karena titan peliharaan Hanji semuanya mati.

Miris, sekali. Punya kapten seperti Hanji memang harus sering-sering mengelus dada dan berani menghadapi resiko cepat tua.

Mana ada manusia macam Hanji lagi di dunia. Makanya, kadang Irvin Smith ingin sekali mengajukan rancangan undang-undang pada pemerintah agar Hanji Zoe dikategorikan makhluk langka yang harus dilestarikan. Jadi suatu saat nanti jika Hanji sudah menjadi fosil, manusia yang hidup setelah ini tetap tahu bahwa ada satu dari spesies mereka seperti Hanji—sudah _gender_nya tidak jelas, kelakuannya juga tidak jelas, pula.

Iya, meskipun begitu, Hanji sangat bisa diandalkan dalam menyembelih titan di luar dinding sana. Bahkan _Corporal_ saja mengakui hal itu.

Manusia satu _Scouting_ _Legion_ yang masih diragukan jenis kelaminnya itu verbal terhadap pikirannya yang tidak biasa. Dia bilang dia ingin tahu apa keinginan anak-anak disini setelah titan musnah? Ya, walaupun Hanji sendiri inginnya suatu saat nanti para titan dan manusia bisa saling mengerti.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Titan tak pernah berusaha memahami manusia seperti yang Hanji lakukan; berusaha memahami titan dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Lagipula, siapa yang satu pemikiran dengannya? Tidak ada. Semua manusia kecuali dia, menginginkan titan mati.

Rivaille awalnya hanya mengomentari Hanji kurang kerjaan. Ya, memang tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi ya Hanji akhirnya mengakui kalau dia tidak ada kerjaan.

Lagipula, ada waktu luang setelah istirahat sehabis latihan, cukup untuk mengumpulkan semua anggota _Scouting_ _Legion_ di sebuah ruangan luas dengan pensil dan selembar kertas di hadapan masing-masing anggota. Irvin juga masih sedikit merasa lelah gara-gara misi, jelas dia bukan titan yang tak pernah lelah, setuju saja dengan ide Hanji.

Hanji tersenyum seperti titan abnormal yang bahagia begitu melihat semua anggota sudah berkumpul di depan mata. Hal-hal yang menurut kebanyakan manusia 'normal' aneh adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Hanji.

Tahun ini, banyak anak bertalenta, pastinya jawaban yang mereka berikan pastinya ada sesuatu. Terlebih lagi angkatan ke-104. Dari semua anggota _Scouting_ _Legion_, Hanji lebih penasaran dengan angkatan yang satu itu.

"Oke," cengiran Hanji melebar, "Aku akan membagikan sebuah kertas dengan pertanyaan, kalian tinggal mengisi jawabannya,"

* * *

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah titan benar-benar musnah dari muka bumi? Apa yang _sangat_-_sangat_ ingin kalian lakukan?

'Aku ingin membuat rumah yang nyaman diluar dinding bersama Eren dan Armin.'

Mikasa tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk pertanyaan seperti itu. Bayangan tentang rumah nyaman dan aman tergambar sempurna di benak Mikasa.

Mikasa menengok ke kanan dan melihat Armin menulis dengan sungguh-sungguh.

'Aku ingin mengelilingi dunia bersama Eren dan Mikasa.'

Buku yang disembunyikan oleh Kakeknya meledakkan rasa penasaran Armin pada dunia yang menakjubkan di luar dinding. Armin ingin tahu seberapa luasnya lautan itu, seperti apa binatang-binatang liar yang hidup, dan seindah apa dunia yang mereka tinggali sekarang.

Ditambah dengan Eren dan Mikasa, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi bagi Armin.

Yang pertamakali mengumpulkan kertas pada Hanji adalah Sasha Braus. Si gadis manis berambut cokelat itu bersenandung ceria membuka pintu keluar.

'Aku ingin makan daging dan kentang setiap hari, sepuasnya, menanam banyak sayuran dan beternak sebanyak-banyaknya.' Hanji membacanya pelan lalu geli sendiri dengan coretan dibawah kalimat itu.

(Dibawahnya ada tulisan 'I', simbol hati dan gambar kentang)

Sekarang Hanji tahu ada gadis yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa kentang. Sama seperti Hanji yang tak bisa hidup tanpa ada eksperimen ataupun titan dalam hidupnya.

Lalu sesosok gadis tinggi dengan tampang menyeramkan menaruh kertasnya kasar di hadapan Irvin. Tapi Hanji sedikit ragu, apakah dia perempuan atau bukan. Sama seperti orang meragukan apakah Hanji perempuan atau bukan.

'Christa.'

Tidak ada keterangan lebih di kertas milik Ymir. Hanji perlu membolak-balikan kertas tersebut siapa tahu Ymir menulis sesuatu. Hanji menghela napas. Tidak seperti Eren, Ymir sulit dimengerti. Sama seperti antara dia, Bean dan Sony, Hanji juga masih merasa tidak ada yang hubungan yang berarti.

Kebetulan sekali setelah lembar jawaban milik Ymir, milik Christa langsung memperlihatkan keinginan si gadis yang dianggap malaikat oleh banyak orang.

'Aku ingin menjadi dokter! Dan aku ingin mengubah Ymir menjadi orang yang lebih baik!'

Hanji cekikikan. Ymir dan Christa memang sehati. Dua pemuda dengan raut wajah tegas menyimpan kertasnya di tumpukan jawaban yang lain diatas meja.

Hidup bersama Bertholdt bukanlah hal buruk.

Aku ingin membuka kedai makanan bersama Reiner.

Hanji jadi penasaran mereka akan membuka kedai makanan apa. Ternyata angkatan ke-104 punya ikatan hati masing-masing, ya. Oh, Hanji juga menghibur diri sendiri. Meskipun Bean dan Sony sudah mati, tapi mereka tetap setia ada di hati Hanji.

Hanji hanya melihat kertas kosong saat Annie maju mengumpulkan.

Hanji heran dengan Connie. Wajah pemuda itu memerah lalu pergi begitu saja.

'Aku ingin rambutku tumbuh dan kembali ke desaku.'

Hanji menyimpan yang lainnya untuk dibaca nanti bersama Irvin dan Rivaille. Makanya dia sekarang menopang dagu dan terang-terangan memperhatikan Eren dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

Tinggal Jean, Armin, Eren dan Mikasa.

"Armin, kau ingin tahu apa keinginanku?" Jean ada di depan, hanya ingin menggoda emosi Eren yang mudah dipermainkan, Armin tahu Jean menggunakannya sebagai cara untuk menyindir Eren.

"Aku ingin mengalahkan orang itu," dagu Jean terangkat mengarah pada Eren yang kaget, "Aku ingin Mikasa kembali memanjangkan rambutnya", Armin melirik Mikasa yang datar-datar saja, "Dan bekerja sebagai polisi militer,"

Eren menggeram. Hanji hanya melihat sekilas kertas milik Jean dan kembali menatap intens obyek yang kini sangat-sangat menggelitik jiwa 'ilmuwannya', titan tapi bisa berubah jadi manusia, Eren Jaeger. Aneh tapi nyata.

Eren memicingkan matanya, memastikan bahwa Jean sudah keluar setelah itu dia buru-buru bangkit, menyimpan kertasnya di hadapan Hanji tergesa-gesa. Armin agak heran karena Eren tidak langsung membalas perkataan Jean.

Kacamata Hanji melorot, Irvin merasa ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya.

Hanji nyengir selebar-lebarnya begitu Eren benar-benar ada di luar ruangan. _Leader_ _squad_ berkacamata itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa.

Apa yang ditulis oleh Eren?

Kedua pasang mata milik Armin dan Mikasa saling bertemu, mereka berdua mengangguk dan bangkit dari meja. Mereka berdua bisa mendengar adu mulut Eren dan Jean. Hanji masih cekikikan, dan Irvin segera keluar ruangan.

Mikasa dan Armin yang mengumpulkan paling akhir membelalakkan mata begitu melihat sekelebat jawaban dari kertas milik sahabatnya—

'Setelah titan musnah dari dunia, aku akan berkeliling dunia bersama Armin dan Mikasa lalu menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan menikmati indahnya membersihkan rumah berdua dengan _Corporal_ Rivaille.'

Indahnya membersihkan rumah.

Berdua.

Bersama _Corporal_ Rivaille.

* * *

"Eren, _Corporal_ memanggilmu tuh,"

Mikasa dan Armin tahu dibalik wajah gugup itu—Eren mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

* * *

Mikasa, aku tidak mengerti... kenapa harus _Corporal_ Rivaille?

Yang ditanya menenggelamkan wajah dalam balutan syal merah yang hangat.

**FIN.**

* * *

**a/n**: bismillah *nyemplung ke fandom SnK*

**a/n2**: agak plotless. Maaf kalau ada typo. Maaf juga kalau rancu. Sony sama Bean itu titan peliharaan Hanji, buat yang belum tau..

**a/n3**: betewe disini ada yang suka nanaba? :')

**thanks for reading :)**


End file.
